Dates are Evil
by xmenfan33
Summary: Julian takes Laura out on their first date, and must avoid his well meaning friends. Part of the Babysitting Series


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution_**

**_Part of the Babysitting Series_**

**Dates are Evil**

_Julian takes Laura out on their first date, and must avoid his well meaning friends_

Julian stood before the mirror, in a suit that he normally would never wear, with his hair combed neatly. He, as far as he was concerned, looked stupid. However, today he had a date with Laura, something he'd been trying to achieve ever since he had met her, and he was desperate not to mess it up, by being himself. So when Everett and Victor had offered to help, he had happily agreed.

After all, with the exception of the time they had nearly gotten him killed, they were great guys. Plus that time had been to avoid Paige's wrath themselves, so he completely understood. But now he stood before the mirror in a suit. He hated suits.

" Don't worry about it. You look great." Everett assured him. " If I were a girl, I would totally love to be seen with you right now."

" Umm, Everett, that may have been the strangest thing you have ever said." Victor stated, as Julian stared blankly.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine, as long as you follow are crib notes." Victor added a few minutes later.

" I don't know guys. I still think kidnapping is a good plan A." Julian stated.

" No." Victor stated, spraying him with a water bottle. " Bad boy. No kidnapping."

" Great, now you ruined my suit." Julian stated, secretly glad because cheat sheets or not, Julian hated suits.

" It's fine. We bought a second one just in case." Everett stated. " But seriously Vic, don't do that again, or he'll have to go in jeans. Then he would look stupid next to Laura."

This caused a fight between the boys, while they attempted to wrangle Julian into a second suit. It had been hard enough to get him into the first one. Five minutes, two bloody noses, a fire and a pissed off Julian later, he was ready.

" If this date doesn't work out, Imma goin to kill you both." Julian stated through gritted teeth.

" Don't worry, it'll be a walk in the park." Victor assured him.

" Wait, I thought we were going to dinner ?!" Julian stated, beginning to panic.

" It's just an expression." Victor stated, patting him on the shoulder.

" Just be yourself, and you'll be fine." Everett added.

" How do I do that?" Julian asked, drawing a blank.

" Just…follow the notes. " Victor stated.

" Would I really be 'being myself' if I followed the notes." Julian protested.

" Do you want to be yourself, or do you want a girlfriend?" Everett asked.

" Yeah. Do either of you actually have a girlfriend?" Julian stated.

" I do." Everett answered. " But you need to hurry, you're supposed to meet her in the foyer in ten minutes."

" What?! But I haven't decided if I really want to be seen in this suit!" Julian stated.

" Well you don't have time to change again." Victor stated.

As Julian stood at the door he stated. " I don't know guys. Kidnapping still a good plan A."

" No, Julian. One; she already said yes. Two; it's a plan B at best." Victor stated.

Julian sighed reluctantly as he walked out of the door. Laura was waiting downstairs…. In jeans.

"… Why are you wearing a suit?" Laura asked.

Julian glared at the guys. He hadn't wanted to wear it, and now he was overdressed.

" I'll be right back. I was just trying it on for pictures." Julian stated, thinking fast.

Everett and Victor frowned, he was ad-libbing already, this wasn't going to go well.

~o~O~o~

They arrived at the restaurant, and managed to sit down before Everett and Victor arrived. They had decided that Julian was going to need their help.

Julian spotted them, just as he was pulling out Laura's chair for her, causing him to pull it out to far, and Laura to fall to the floor. Glaring in their direction, Julian quickly apologized. Laura told him it was fine, and they settled into their seats.

A few minutes later, as Julian was pouring some soda for her from their pitcher , Everett held up one of the 'que cards' that Victor had made. Unfortunately, in their haste, Everett and Victor had grabbed the wrong stack. They had also dropped the cards on the way over, so the cards were mixed up.

Therefore the card read _' Would you like to become my wife?"_. This caused Julian to overflow the glass, in surprise. Laura grabbed the pitcher from him as he began to mop up the spill, again glaring at the oblivious boys.

A few minutes after that, they held up a second card, this one read "_Let's have a baby."_ Julian choked on his slice of pizza. He also wondered what was wrong with his friends. Sure he himself hadn't dated much, or at all, but even _**he**_ knew that those questions on a first date, would freak a girl out.

Determined to ignore his friends, Julian asked. " So after dinner, would you like to go see a movie?"

" Sure, that sounds great." Laura replied.

Julian then paid the tab, and went to the restroom, before they left.

Everett and Victor joined him in the bathroom as he was washing his hands.

" So, how's the date going?" Everett asked.

" Did you actually read those cards before you brought them?! They are stupid. We're going to the movies." Julian replied.

" They are not stupid. They work every time." Victor responded.

" One asked her to marry me, and the other asked if she would have a baby with me." Julian replied.

"…. I must've grabbed the wrong stack." Victor replied.

" You think?!" Julian answered moving toward the door. " I was stupid to even let you two help. Do either of you even have a girlfriend."

" No" Victor stated.

" Yes." Everett stated. The other two looked at him, surprised. " She lives in town, you don't know her." He added with a shrug.

" Well, we're off to the movies. I'll see you at home."

" Don't say anything stupid!" Everett replied.

" Oh you mean like proposing or asking her to sleep with me _**on the first date**_. Yes that would be very stupid." Julian replied as he walked out of the door.

" We need to follow him. He's going to mess this up, somehow." Victor stated. Everett quickly agreed.

~o~O~o~

The boys watched the couple ahead of them, trying to interpret what they were saying, however, they were too far back, to actually hear anything. So at this point, they were attempting to interpret based solely on body language. Which they were nowhere near as good at, as they had been with anything else today.

" Oh no! " Victor stated. " They're fighting, most likely over what movie to watch."

( The couple were actually happily discussing a book they both loved.)

" This is what happens when you don't stick to your plan." Everett agreed.

"Well at least they're still talking to each other." Victor added with a sigh.

" Hey, I just thought of something. Do you have any cash left? Because I don't." Everett said.

" No why?"

" Because, how are we going to help him if he runs into trouble at the theater."

" Good point!" Victor exclaimed. " Oh, I know. Let's call Jamie. He hasn't spent his allowance yet."

" Okay, here I have his number, I think. "Everett replied.

"Hello? Jamie. Victor and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us, and also if we could borrow the money for the movies." Everett asked when Jamie picked up the phone.

_Sure, I'll be right there_

" Why'd ya invite him? Now we'll have to explain what we're doing." Victor asked.

" Nah. He won't care." Everett said, as Jamie, who had been downtown, walked up to them.

They followed behind the couple, and Victor calmly walked up to the line, standing behind the couple, but made sure that there were people between then, so that he knew which movie the couple went to see.

He then rejoined the boys and handed out the tickets to a popular horror movie that had just come out. Everett frowned at the title, then at Jamie. They really shouldn't let him see this movie, if he remembered the reviews correctly. However, the others had all already moved into the theater, so he reluctantly followed.

~o~O~o~

That had been a disaster. First Jamie was still clinging to Victor, terrified from the movie. Second, the couple they had followed weren't anywhere they could see in the movie. Leading Everett to believe that Victor had heard the wrong purchase. ( Actually, Julian had spotted them, and had bought tickets for the movie they wanted to see, as well as loudly asking for the tickets to the horror movie.)

" That was terrifying. I don't think I'll ever trust another pizza….or sink." Jamie stated, still pale faced.

" I knew that movie would be a bad idea." Everett said, as a pretty girl walked up to them.

" Hey Mary." Everett stated, hugging the girl. " This is Mary, my girlfriend." He added to the others.

He then walked off with his girlfriend, as Victor spotted the couple they had been following walking into the park, and Jamie continued to shake.

" C'mon Jamie, let's get you home. " Victor said with a sigh, hoping that Julian didn't mess up his date.


End file.
